


Fight Me

by KingKay



Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-War, Protective Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Draco will not put up with anyone bad mouthing his boyfriend, not even the man himself.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680088
Comments: 2
Kudos: 240





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 
> 
> Draco: I’m going to fight the next person who insults my boyfriend.
> 
> Harry: I hate myself : (
> 
> Draco: ALRIGHT, MY BEAUTIFUL ANGEL, SQUARE UP!

Draco glowers at the newspaper in his hands. Every word is pure slander, and he's ready to snap. How dare they say that about Harry, he works damn hard every day but the second something goes wrong he's singled out as the issue, the one at fault? You would think that being the sodding savior would mean he gets cut a bit of slack but it just means that everyone expects far too much of him.

As Draco’s anger boils he throws the paper down in the table in a fit and draws his wand. The incendio he casts causes a smile to spread over his face and greatly improves his mood as the edges curl and blackened before dissolving into ash. The satisfaction he feels in that moment makes the scorch marks that cover the polished oak table top worth his lack of control.

"I'm going to do that to the next person that dares to talk bad about you," Draco claims as he looks at Harry sat opposite him and he means it. He is sick to death of seeing Harry upset even as he continues to do his best. No one works harder for the Auror department than Harry and Draco has lost count of the times he has watched Harry pour over paperwork at home, if he comes home at all.

Harry doesn't smile or even look up at Draco, instead Harry lets out a miserable sigh as he draws his own wand. With a flick he vanishes the remains of the paper, cleans away the ash and then slumps in his seat.

"I hate myself," Harry mutters softly. Even whispered the words have the power to send a lance of pain throught Draco’s chest and now Draco is seeing red. His earlier anger nothing more than a mild irritation to the rage coursing through his blood at hearing Harry speak that way about himself.

A second later Draco is thrusting back his chair and rising to his feet before he stomps away from the table to stand in the center of the room. Putting his hands on his hips with fury radiating from every fiber of his body he locks eyes with Harry.

"Stand up!"

His raised voice finally gets a reaction from Harry who jumps slightly at the sharp noise and a spark of panic lights up his green eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me, stand up," Draco hisses out through his clenched teeth while he crosses his arms and waits. Harry stares at him blankly for a minute before the realization dawns that Draco is deadly serious.

He taps his foot impatiently as Harry slowly pushes his chair back and moves to stand before Draco. Harry keeps his head down and his hands shoved in his pockets making him look younger and smaller and Draco can’t stand it.

Uncrossing his arms Draco reaches out, and Harry flinches back. A fresh wave of resentment washes over Draco seeing it because Harry should never be afraid of him, never. Moving slower this time he gently cups Harry’s cheek and lifts his head to peer once more at his captivating green eyes. They dart over Draco’s face, seeking out answers about what is happening by mapping Draco’s expression. He relaxs his face, smoothing out the lines of irritation and offers Harry a small smile of comfort before Draco leans forward and presses a feather light kiss to Harry's lips.

"I love you. You are sweet," Draco whispers giving Harry another soft kiss as he slips his other hand behind Harry’s back and pulls him closer. He can feel the tremble going through Harry’s body and holds him just a little tighter to keep him steady.

"You are kind and honest and loyal," Draco continues with a smile as he brushes Harry's cheek with his thumb and places more kisses on Harry’s face, letting his feelings for Harry fall from his lips and show in his eyes.

"You are beautiful, inside and out and I won't listen to anyone say otherwise, not even you," Draco finishes and this time Draco claims Harry's lips in a passionate kiss, much harder and deeper than the tiny pecks before it. Finally Harry starts to relax in Draco’s arms and he draws out the kiss, feasting on the taste that is unique to Harry.

When they pull apart Draco is pleased to see a smile curling up the corners of Harry’s mouth and that he is standing with confidence again. Both their faces are flushed and Draco wants nothing more than to continue showering Harry with affection and kisses until the real world becomes nothing but a blur.

“You are amazing Harry, truly you are,” Draco promises.

“Are you sure about that?” Harry asks, his voice holding a trace of humour so that it seems like he’s teasing. Draco knows that he isn’t and that Harry still doesn’t believe him completely.

“Yes, I’m sure and as we both know I'm always right, aren't I?" Draco asks with a smirk. “However since you seem to be having trouble remembering that I plan to spend the whole day reminding you just how wonderful you are, over and over, and again tomorrow and the day after that if I have too.”

With a devilish grin Draco seizes Harry’s hand and tugs his now chuckling bofriend towards the sofa where he plans to continue proving his point. It might take a while for Harry to agree with him since he can be stubborn but Draco refuses to lose this time. Silently he swears to himself that he will tell Harry every day how loved he is and tomorrow he will be having a word with the editors at the Daily Prophet and setting them straight too.


End file.
